disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walt Disney Resort Berlin's Kingdom of Stories
This is Walt Disney Resort Berlin's fifth gate based on different kinds of Disney stories. This park features 9 themed areas. 'Themed areas' Buena Vista Street: One man's dream: The gallery as we know it. Animazement: The old show with new scenes, updated and new characters. Red trolley: A trolley riding across Buena Vista Street. Mickey's Philharmagic: The ride as we know it. Marvel universe: Iron man superjet: A robot arm rollercoaster. Marvel city: A live action stunt show featuring different Marvel superheroes. Superhero fly school: A ride similair to Movie park Germany's Aang's airbender ride. X-men: school for the gifted: A major thrill ride based on X-men awaits. Guardians of the galaxy: A ride similair to amazing adventures with Spiderman but with our heroes from Guardians of the galaxy. Avengers rescue: A shooter ride where we have to defeat some of our most evil marvel villains. Big hero 6: A dark ride based on Hiro's legendary story. Doctor Octopus master spin: A spinner themed to Doctor Octopus. An audio animatronic Doctor Octopus holds our vehicles in his tentacles. The Enchanted Forest: Seven Dwarfs mine train: The ride as we know it but a bit more thrilling and more audio animatronic scenes. Return of the queen: A flume ride escaping the revenge of the evil queen. It's located inside the evil queen's castle. Roaring river rapids: A river rapids ride racing through the highlands and the woods. Many audio animatronics are used. Merida's highland legend: A dark ride based on Merida's legendary story. Robin Hood's arrow battle: A shooter ride where we escape prince John's army. Prince John's carriage: A simulator thrill ride where Robin Hood has stolen the carriage of Prince John but as they are on their way to catch us we have to find a way to escape. Bambi: A dark ride based on this Disney classic. Frozen bobsleigh: A thrill/ dark ride following Elsa to the tops of the northern mountain and seeing many different and famous movie scenes from Frozen. Frozen chat with Olaf: An interactive experience with Olaf inside an ice cavern. Reindeers are better than people: A carousel with reindeers as vehicles. Alice's adventures in Wonderland: A dark ride following Alice into Wonderland. Mad tea party: The ride as we know it but not with a tea pot in the middle but with a table with audio animatronic mad hatter and march hare. Bread-and butterflies: A Dumbo like spinner with these magical creatures from Alice in Wonderland as vehicles. Pooh's umbrella river: A flume ride with umbrellas as vehicles. We follow all Pooh's adventures. Tigger's bouncy spot: 4 kiddie free fall rides with the wonderful things about Tiggers in the background. Flying heffalumps: A dumbo like spinner with Heffalumps as vehicles. Toontown: Ben's cab whirl: A ride similair to Cars race rally with Ben and the cabs as vehicles. Roger Rabbits car toon spin: The ride as we know it but with new audio animatronics. Toontown hotel: A freefall and rollercoaster ride inside a wacky toon hotel. Ducksailors: A ride which was once planned for Tokyo DisneySea. Ducktales: A dark ride following the adventures of the Ducks. Launchpad's flight: A kiddie coaster similair to Gadgets go coaster but with Launchpad as your host. Seven Seas Lagoon: Voyage of the Little Mermaid: A dark ride with spinning shell vehicles. This ride features advanced characters and new scenes. Pirates of the Caribbean: The ride with the movie characters. Battle of the seven seas: A ride based on the DisneyQuest game. Now with audio animatronic characters fight other pirates and battle the seven seas. Sinbad's seven voyages: The ride from Tokyo DisneySea. Finding Nemo the musical: The show from AK. Mr. Ray's swim away: A rollercoaster similair to Manta from Seaworld. Jellyfish jumpers: A ride similair to Jumpin' Jellyfish but themed to the jellyfish from Finding Nemo. Bruce's whirlpool: A ride similair to Flik's flyers but with the bombs as vehicles. An audio animatronic Bruce will be in the middle. Scuttle's scooters: The ride from Tokyo DisneySea. London: Peter Pan's flight: The ride as we know it. Cruella de vil motor car mania: A thrill ride escaping Cruella's fury. London vehicles: Vehicles exploring different places in London. Mary Poppins jolly journey: A dark ride where carousel horses transport us through the movie scenes. Great mouse adventure: A rollercoaster racing through the clocktower while escaping Professor Ratigan. Star Wars Galaxy: Battle of Hoth: A simulator ride where we board x wing fighters and defeat the At-At snowwalkers. Naboo submarines: A submarine ride exploring the corners of Naboo Mod Eisley pod racers: A radiator springs racers like ride but with new vehicles and floating vehicles. Battle of the fates: A ride where we use saberswords and save the galaxy. Star tours: the adventure continues: The ride as we know it. Yoda's dagobah hut: A ride where we experience an audio animatronic Yoda's powers. Pixar land: Ratatouille: kitchen calamity: A shooter ride similair to Phantasialand's Maus au Chocolat. Rats are hungry and have invaded Linguini's so now we have to feed them. Buzz Lightyear's space ranger spin: The ride as we know it. Toy Story Adventure: A trackless ride similair to Ratatouille adventure but with a Toy Story theme. Mike and Sulley to the rescue: The ride from DCA but with more advanced characters. Rosie's web: A ferris wheel themed to Rosie's spider web. Tuck and Roll drive em buggies: The ride from DCA. Bugs go round: A carousel with insects as vehicles. Flik's circus: A 4d show similair to its tough to be a bug but it features more audio animatronics. Radiator Springs racers: The ride from DCA. Luigi's flying tires: The ride from DCA. Mater's adventures: A dark ride following Mater's shorts. Land of Oz: Flight over Oz: A dark/thrill ride following the adventures of Oz the great and powerful. We'll ride Oswald's air balloon and see all of Oz. The Wizard of Oz: A dark ride following the classic story. Escape from the Haunted Forest: A flume ride escaping the haunted castle of the Wicked witch of the West. Glinda's bubbles: A spinner ride where we enter bubbles and spin around by Glinda's magic. Category:Theme Parks